


Just One Bite

by rotKaiserin



Series: modern joker [5]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotKaiserin/pseuds/rotKaiserin
Summary: One's screw ups can be another one's fortunes (especially if it's free food).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! o/ I have so many things to be doing right now that's not this haha _(:3 」∠)_
> 
> This little ficlet is based on a real experience I had that I talked about on twitter and basically ended with me saying "imagine kamiyoshi in this situation --". I really had no plans to write it, but my friend was like you should write it. Because I have no priorities, I did lmao :')
> 
> Anyways, this is cross posted on my [tumblr]()! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy~! ٩(●˙▿˙●)۶

"This is a little too much, don't you think?" Jitsui asks, half concerned and half amused.

"It's not my fault, okay?" Hatano says, poking at one of the boxes. "I couldn't hear the guy properly."

"You didn't get nervous while ordering again, did you?"

"No!" He crosses his arms. "...Maybe," he adds, barely audible.

"What was that?" Jitsui asks, knowing perfectly well what he's just said.

"I said 'not really,' now let's just eat the damn thing."

"All right," says Jitsui, deciding to have mercy on Hatano. "But between the two of us, I'm not sure if we can finish all this."

The two of them stare at their order on the table -- two boxes worth of fried chicken, a side of rice, and two bottles of water because they are healthy people.  

"Eight pieces isn't _that_ bad," Hatano says, though the look on his face says otherwise.

"We were supposed to share four."

"I can finish my half, at least."

"Yeah, but I doubt I can." Jitsui frowns, opening the lid of one of the boxes.

"It's okay. We can take it home, can't we?"

"I guess so." Jitsui picks up the biscuit first, not wanting to destroy his stomach so soon. "We'll see."

Hatano nods, beginning to take a stab at his own meal. Despite the fact that they got too much food for them to handle, it was nice sitting here, just him and Jitsui, after a long day at the mall. It's been a while since they were able to go out like this actually, so Hatano appreciates the time spent with him that's not a cram session. That is, until he sees his phone screen light up with a Snapchat notification from Kaminaga.

He debates on whether or not he should open it because there's a fifty percent chance it'll stress him out. Then again there's the other fifty percent chance it could just be something harmlessly stupid. Since he's in a pretty good mood, he decides to look at it.

"Oh." It's a selfie of Kaminaga and Miyoshi at what appears to be one of the restaurants downstairs with the caption _afternoon date ♡♡♡._ Before the time runs out, he shows Jitsui the snap. "Kaminaga and Miyoshi are here also."

“Is that so?”

Jitsui hums, looking over the food they have left. Three and a half altogether, plus some rice. If Hatano really tried, he could finish it all but that's not the kind of torture Jitsui's into. And he didn't really want to take all of this home either.

"Do you think he'll take this?"

"What, our food?" Hatano asks as he sends Kaminaga a snap he took of Jitsui sitting across him with _we at the mall too holy shit_ as the caption.

"Yeah."

Hatano pauses.

"You know what?" He takes a quick snap of the remaining chicken and adds the caption _u want some free food._ "That's a good question."

Almost immediately, Kaminaga responds with a close up of his face and the caption _YEAH BOI WYA._

 _kfc,_ he tells him and it's a couple of seconds before he receives another snap.

 _omw,_ it says with a shot of the area Kaminaga's in, blurry and taken at a strange angle as if he's running. On the sides, one could see people giving him strange looks.

"He's on the way."

"It's good that we have that settled then," Jitsui says, glad that they're not wasting food nor killing themselves with it.

"Yo, guys!" They hear the familiar voice of Kaminaga approaching them quickly. He looks slightly out of breath, but the same as usual overall. "What's up?"

"What the hell?" Hatano says. "I literally just snapped you, how'd you get here so quickly?"

Kaminaga shrugs, catching hold of his breath.

"Miyoshi doesn't like to be kept waiting.”

“You just _left_ him?”

“You think Miyoshi would want to step foot into a KFC?”

“Eh. Fair point.”

“Anyways, you said something about free food?"

"Here." Jitsui hands him the box of the leftover chicken. "Take it."

"Nice," Kaminaga says, looking at it as if it were a newborn child. "Thanks, guys."

"It's no problem at all," Jitsui says.

"I'll see you guys around then." He starts making his way out, flashing them a peace sign. "Have fun." And he's gone.

They sit there quietly for a moment, not quite sure what to make of what just happened.

"We should've charged him for that," Hatano says.

"Well." Jitsui smiles his not-so-innocent smile. "I suppose he owes us now."

Hatano considers his words. Then, he grins.

"This is why I love you, you know that?"

* * *

One minute Kaminaga's talking about his day at the studio and the next he's jumping out of his seat, giving Miyoshi a peck on the lips just before he leaves, saying something about Hatano and Jitsui, food, and coming back soon. If not for the fact that it was Kaminaga, Miyoshi would've been peeved and just gone back home. But for now he looks at the empty seat across him, looks at the direction in which Kaminaga has left, and sighs.

"That idiot," he says to himself before taking a bite out of his salad, chewing a bit more aggressively than he needs to. Nonetheless, he waits for him, scrolling through his Twitter feed to pass the time. Fortunately, Kaminaga doesn't keep him waiting for long.

"Hey, babe," Kaminaga says upon returning. Miyoshi looks up to see Kaminaga plopping into his seat with a huge smile on his face. In his hands is a... KFC box? "I got us some free fried chicken."

There are so many things Miyoshi could say right now, like "Where did you get that?", "Why did you get that?", and " _This_ is what you left me for?" but in the end, he settles on: "Do you know how unhealthy that is?"

"Not all of us are following some super strict diet, Mr. Perfect," Kaminaga says, opening up the box, the scent hitting Miyoshi instantly. "Besides, I wasn't the one who was binge eating all that mochi two weeks ago."

Miyoshi frowns because Kaminaga's the only person he can't deny that to since he was actually there for it. Kaminaga laughs, taking a piece out.

"It doesn't hurt to treat yourself every once in a while, no?" Kaminaga takes a bite out of the chicken before holding it out in front of Miyoshi. "Just take a bite."

"I'd rather not."

"Come on." He shakes it, pieces of the skin falling onto Miyoshi's salad.

"No."

"You know you want to~" Now he's waving it in front of his face.

Miyoshi refuses to humor him, simply glaring at Kaminaga. That does little to deter him, however, only adding to his amusement. Neither of them are willing to back down, but Miyoshi's patience wears thin quickly. He's a stronger person than this usually, but it's Kaminaga he's dealing with. So he grabs his hand and drags it towards his mouth.

"Just one bite," Miyoshi says, the chicken skin brushing against his lips.

"Just one bite," Kaminaga repeats. He shoves the box in his direction with his free hand. "But there's more if you're interested."

Rolling his eyes, Miyoshi hides the smile growing on his face by taking a bite. Kaminaga grins and Miyoshi hates how much he loves the taste of fried chicken.

**Author's Note:**

> hc: miyoshi always tells people he's following some specific diet but he breaks it on a regular basis and kaminaga's the only one who knows lolol  
> I have another headcanon about Hatano's nervousness when ordering but that's sadder and will be covered another time hopefully eventually possibly probably maybe ehe
> 
> So anyways, if you're curious as to what happened to me (feel free to skip this haha): I was out Christmas shopping with my friend and we stopped at Popeyes to eat. I was the one who ordered our food and it was all good until I said "Two waters" and the lady was like "Oh, so you want two of everything?" and I was like "ummmmmm okay ;;" so... yeah, we ended up with eight pieces fried chicken which would've been pretty great if I didn't have a small stomach haha So it turned out my friend's friend was also at the mall, at a date in Panera Bread with his girlfriend and my friend got him to come and take what we didn't finish. He left as quickly as he came lmao he basically said "Hi, what's up, haven't seen you in a while. This is it? Thanks. Bye" and went back to his date. I just found this really amusing, I can't imagine what his girlfriend though hehe
> 
> Ah, so moving on... this week is finals week and after that I'm a bit busy, but I hope to have a double update of Déjà Vu on the 23rd and another double update on the 30th, and hopefully wrap things up in early January ^^ If I don't then updates will resume in January orz but I'm excited to start the spinoff and I have another bigger idea planned and some tinier ones also hehe
> 
> Anyways, that's enough of me rambling haha. Feel free to talk to me on [tumblr](http://dollofdeath.tumblr.com/) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nighthawkstars). Thanks again so much for reading, I hope you all have a great day/night~! (*´◒`*)♡


End file.
